


Through the monsoon

by evil_mandy



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fights, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love/Hate, POV, Protective Siblings, Relationship(s), Siblings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: Do you all know how it feels like to have an egomaniac brother and a 'never back down' attitude boyfriend and they collide for dominance? Disaster.





	Through the monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Used the name ‘Mandy’ as OC.

Kenny Omega. The infamous Kenny Omega. The leader of Bullet Club and one half of Golden*Lovers. Your boyfriend. Your man. You've been together for quite sometime now. You both had a healthy relationship. He's romantic and honest. You knew him well enough to not be bothered by any of those rumours about him. Even with the distance and the schedule, it didn't kept him away from loving you, giving all the love and attention you needed. Everything was fine. Until the issue of BC's leadership blew up.

Cody. Cody Rhodes. Your elder brother. He may not be best brother. He's definitely not like Dustin. But he worked his ass off to support you as the only sister he had. He's annoying, manipulative, egomaniac but despite all that, he's truthful. He would go all the way to protect the people and the things that he loved. He protected you well, like a brother should. But he's a changed man now. When he saw the opportunity to be BC's leader. 

 

 

You knew Kenny well before your brother signed up with ROH. You were there witnessing him becoming the leader of the BC and the Elite. You were there in his corner to support him. You knew his goals and visions for BC and the Elite. You've been supporting him since day one. You knew he could and would be a good leader, despite all the naysayers. 

But lately, he's so into Japan, he's starting to fade from BC. You knew his heart. It was divided. Now with Ibushi coming back into his life to be his tag partner, you knew he couldn't resist that. You wanted to support his Japan career, of course you would. But you realised how he slowly abandoned BC although in his heart, through his late night calls with you, all he thought about was BC and the Elite. He wanted to be here but he can't. Japan demanded him more than ROH. 

"Hey babe, I got another gig in Japan this weekend. You wanna come? They set me up with ......." he would endlessly talked about his bookings in Japan and you couldn't stop that excited man from his dreams. "I wish I could bring the boys too. Maybe a 3 man tag team match together again." He never forget his buddies. But sadly they didn't know how much he loved them. 

 

 

And then again, you also knew your brother. He's an opportunist. Seeing the vacancy left by Kenny who's always away, that's his chance to get in and take over Kenny's throne. You knew his goals and visions. And it's nothing like Kenny's. As much as you wanted to support him, he's slowly becoming a person, the person that your late dad didn't want him to be. A nightmare. You've done your best to stop him from letting him becoming that person. But it seemed it didn't help, with his ego running high, supported by his bitch of a wife (yes, you're in bad terms with Brandi). 

"You better start thinking. What's best for you. I'm your brother. We can build this empire, this Bullet Club together. We don't need him." he's been trying to convince you to break up and leave Kenny and took over BC with him. Yep, you're a wrestler working in ROH too. "In fact, we don't need the Young Bucks!" he once said this which he earned a fucking slap from you because you knew how Young Bucks helped build BC. Of course Cody didn't care too. 

 

 

 

 

And now, now that they had come to this. Where they fought for authority. Fought for leadership. And you're nothing but a middleman. Stuck in between 2 men that were dear to your heart. 

"Hey dude. Hey Kenny! You've never been here. You know nothing about the Bullet Club anymore!"

"Never forget Cody, I am STILL the leader of the Bullet Club. You're nothing if we didn't invite you in!"

These were all you heard for these past months. And you're starting to stress out. You felt like going insane. 

"Which team are you?" was the question you hated so, so much. 

 

 

 

 

There's no choice left for you. You needed the fresh air. You needed to calm your heart, your mind down. You took off to a place. A place that you're sure no one knew off. Or at least no one remembered. And you will stay there until they sorted things out. Or maybe not. Judging by how the two acted, you never knew how and when this will end. They might create World War 3.

 

 

 

Kenny's POV

'Where could she be?' 

It's been several days that she's gone missing. You ditched Japan and came back to search for her. You tried calling her but it seemed that she turned her phone off. You couldn't deny how worried you were. You knew her friends knew where she was but they kept it deep in their throat. But it couldn't compare to how much you've missed her. You missed her sweet smile that never left her face. You missed her hand, her fingers that laced perfectly with yours. You missed her voice that always gave you the sweet noting of support. Her giggles, naughty giggles that kept you up at nights. You missed her warmth that could melt all your problems away. But overall, you missed her. So very much.

'Baby, seriously. Where are you?' You sighed.

You tried to calm yourself down. You thought of the places she would go. You've been to every place possible.

One place came to mind. The one place, the only place left was that park you used to hangout with her to avoid the media. That park was so hidden, no one actually knew about. It's almost like a sanctuary for you and her. But it's been a while you two been there. About a year or so. Maybe she could be there. 

You drove up to that place, hoping that she'll be there. Your heart raced. "Please, please be there."

And lo and behold. There she was on that swing, alone.

You tried to approach her sneakily but you failed miserably.

"Kenny?" The first word she said when turned her head. She looked so miserable. She turned back to the front."What are you doing here? How did you even know-"

You stood and hugged her from behind. "How can i not know? It's our secret hideout. I knew you'd be here." You kissed her hair tenderly. "I miss you so much baby."

She held your arms as she sighed. 

 

 

Your POV

Kenny's arrival was a shocker to you. As much as you wished to be left alone, his presence gave you comfort.

"I know what you're going through. It must be hard on you." He began swinging you slowly. "I'm going through the same thing right now." You remained quiet. "I'm not asking you to pick sides. He IS your brother after all."

"But that doesn't mean that he's right."

"I may not be right too." He sighed. "I just hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve to get hurt because of me and Cody." 

"Then please." You stopped the swing and turned around to look at him. "Stop the fight."

"I- he-" he sighed in defeat. He wished he could but he didn't know how. 

You looked up to the front. "I need some space."

"Babe, please. Uh at least let's go home and we'll work things out. Okay, babe? Please."

"I need my time alone."

"I'm not gonna leave you here." He took a deep breath. "Alright, you know what? I'll- I'll talk it out with him. We'll try to solve this like two gentlemen. We'll avoid any fists or kicks." You felt a hug. "Just come home, with me. Please."

You put your hands on his arms as you felt a kiss on your hair. "Promise?"

"I promise." he muffled in your hair. "And if in the end, I have to choose between BC and you..." he whispered. "I would still choose you. I would rather let him be the leader, as long as you're in my arms again."

"Kenny..."

 

You asked Kenny for some space for the last time. And Kenny agreed.

 

 

 

 

Kenny's POV

 

You would never want to call him but you just got to. She's not coming with you. She insisted to stay until the matter sorted out. Or at least you and Cody could find a small mutual peace. 

 

Finally he picked it up. "Kenny."

"Cody." 

Silence.

You cleared your throat. "Cody." you made the first move. "We gotta talk."

"What do you mean we gotta talk?"

"This is about Mandy."

"What happened? Did you find her? Where is she? Fuck! Tell me!" he sounded panic.

"Calm down." you simply said. "I found her. But i'm not gonna tell you where."

"Why? Why the-"

"Because she don't want me to."

"Okay.. okay.. so? when are you gonna bring her back to us?"

You took a deep breath and sighed. "She didn't wanna go back."

"What?!"

"She said, until you and me, solve this fucking problem between us, she'll stay here and she'll not come back."

He went quiet. 

"Cody, she's hurt. WE hurt her." you continued. "I don't wanna lose her. I know, you do too. We need to settle this before things get ugly."

"I get it." you swallowed hard waiting for his answer . "But-"

As much as it's hard for you to say it, you did. "If you wanna be the leader, take it."

"WHAT?!"

"It's fine. Sooner or later, someone needs to take my place anyway. I think you're capable enough to lead the band. Go ahead."

"Wha- What?" he sounded excited. 

"Mandy is important to me as much as BC and Elite is to me. But I know I can't control everything now with Japan and Ibushi." you sighed deeply. 

"What's the catch?" he's still as cunning as ever.

"I'm taking Mandy with me."

He thought for a bit. "Fine. I won't bug you guys anymore. She's big enough to know what's right and wrong. But, remember. I am still her brother. If I ever see or hear that she's upset by anyway possible, you'll be dead."

You snickered. "Good luck with that."

 

 

Your POV

You went to the park again. Trying to sort your haywire mind. But someone already showed up at the scene.

"I knew you'd be here again." He smiled. 

"Go back, Kenny. Just... go back."

He folded his arms. "Why? How about you?" he came closer. 

"You have a schedule to fulfill. I'll be fine here. I'll be back when my mind is cleared." 

He put his hands on your waist carefully. "You wanna hear a news?" you looked up at him. "Cody's the new BC leader."

"What?!" your eyes widened instantly. 

His smile never left his face. "I've talked to Cody last night and I said go ahead and be the new leader."

"But why?"

"Because i know one fine day, i gotta let the throne go anyway. So might as well just let it go now."

"Are you really okay with it? No. No, you can't do that. How about the guys?"

"They'll be fine. Cody can lead them. I know he can."

"You didn't answer-"

"I'm fine, babe. Seriously. I'm okay with that."

"Kenny... Why...??" knowing him, this was really not right.

"As long as you're with me. I'll be fine." he sighed with a smile. "Baby, will you come with me? To Japan?" 

"Are you sure you're gonna let Bullet Club go?" He snickered. You held his face. "Be honest with me, Kenny. I can already see it in your eyes. Your eyes says it all."

"Fine. I wish i could still be the leader, be with them. As painful as it is, i know they don't really want me anymore. They're great on their own. And they've already bonded well with Cody. And i'm not always here any way." He took a deep breath. "But like I said yesterday and i'm not gonna change the fact that i will always choose you. I can always hang out with them if they want to."

"Kenny." you pulled him for a hug. "You don't have to do this for me."

"But i wanna end this fight with Cody. And i did. And i got you."

"But you lost them. And your title as their leader."

"The Club is not mine at the first place. But me and the boys, we'll still be friends. Nothing can stop us from that."

"Are you sure?" you pulled away to look at him.

"Yes i'm sure. Only if you agree to go to Japan with me."

You took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. I'll go." you smiled. "Whatever makes you happy."

"I already am." He smiled back before kissing you.


End file.
